Dark Secrets
by DeathDagger
Summary: She knew it was bound to happen...She just didn't know it would happen like this
1. It starts

She knew it was bound to happen

She just didn't think that it would turn out this way…

But it had…

Inuyasha had betrayed her for Kikyo (raise your hand if you knew that was coming). She wasn't sad though, she knew that if the choice had to be made that he would choose Kikyo, he **always **chose Kikyo. But she had a surprise for them because at that very moment she too had made her choice

Else where in the Western Lands

A noble lord is startled from his paper work by a very familiar aura. "My Lord, My Lord have you felt it?" squeaked Jaken. "I have" said Sesshomaru as he stared out the window "protect Rin". And with that said the Lord of the Western lands raced towards Inuyasha's forest….

Back to Inu's Forest

"You are of no use to me anymore Kagome, I have Kikyo now" said a very stupid Inuyasha. "My dear sweet puppy what makes you think I wasn't using you?" Kagome said. "You bitch! Snarled Inuyasha "you are nothing, you're a weak, stupid, pathetic, human bitch!". "I see no humans here except you halfbreed" spat a very annoyed demon lord stopping right next to Kagome. "This has nothing to do with you lord Fluffy, so hull your pompous ass back to the western lands before I kick you there" screeched Inuyasha pulling out Tetsiaga (tell me if I spelled it wrong).

"Fluffy… I like it" yipped Kagome. "Now isn't the time for such things my queen" said Sessho as he bent down and kissed her hand. "YOUR QUEEN" yelled a now thoroughly pissed hanyou "take your hands off of my shard detector" yelled Inuyasha. "Your shard detector…Your shard detector, I'm not a shard detector let alone **your **anything" screamed Kagome as she started to transform into the most beautiful inu-youkai they had ever seen.

She had long midnight blue tresses that fall right above her butt with silver streaks, her dull human nails had become sharp claws, her canine teeth started to grow longer, blue markings formed on her face and wrist signifying that she was poison and last but not least back to back crescent moons (one is midnight blue while the other is pitch black) with a arrow in the middle pointing down had appeared on her forehead. Symbolizing that not only was she mated to the lord of the western lands but also she was the protector of the shikon no tama and the goddess of darkness.

Lights flew around her molding to her body to form the most beautiful black and silver fighting kimono with kanji on the back saying…

"Death is beautiful,

Darkness is Life,

Pain is heavenly,

I'll show you all 3 tonight"

"Do you feel better now my queen?" asked an awed Sesshomaru

"Yes life's a bitch when you have to masquerade as a human for most of your life" said a very sore Kagome opening her now violet and silver eyes.

"I can work that out for you later if you want" said Sesshomaru with a mischievous look in his eyes

His only answer was the lifting of her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Just then she remembered why she transformed into her humanoid form in the first place. She turned to see Inu and Kikyo gapping at her like fish out of water.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and with each inhale the sky got darker until a storm was forming over their heads. When the first crackle of lightning and thunder was heard, Sessho jumped into a nearby tree to admire his mate from afar almost sorry at what was about to happen

Almost…


	2. A Unlikely Rescue and Separation

Last time 

Sessho jumped into a nearby tree to admire his mate from afar almost sorry at what was about to happen

Almost…

This time 

Kagome continued to breathe deeply and with each breath she took the storm intensified. Then all of the sudden it just stopped, the wind stopped blowing, the thunder and lightning ceased. Everything was deathly silent until "Kagome" Inuyasha said as he took a step towards her. Just then rain started to pour from the sky and Kagome's eyes snapped open to reveal blood red ruby orbs staring back at him. He hesitated only for a moment before continuing on his path towards Kagome.

With each step he took he heard a growl, it started off low but as he continued to near her it got louder until someone jumped out of a nearby tree in front of Kagome

"You will not put your filthy hands on our queen!"

The person was shrouded in dark cloth so all Inu could see was his eyes but they showed that he meant what he said. Immediately Inuyasha got into his battle stance ready to fight for what belonged to him (he is so delusional). The person charges him but right before he could reach Inuyasha, Sesshomaru spoke.

"General Naraku this is Kagome's fight, if you interfere I will kill you" he said with a voice that left no room for argument "and that goes for the rest of you also"

"Yes my lord Sesshomaru" spoke Naraku as he sat down in the tree Sesshomaru was in.

"Wait a fucking minute!" yelled Inuyasha "you mean to tell me that you are allies with Naraku?" and with that said he charged at Sesshomaru.

Inu's pov

He smirked "finally he has accepted his death" thought Inu as he noticed Sesshomaru didn't move to dodge the attack. As he brought the sword down upon Sesshomaru's head you heard the sound of metal clashing.

Sesshomaru's pov

Sesshomaru smugly smirked knowing all the while that Kagome was going to save him (not that he needs saving). But as he watch Kagome battle his brother so fiercely he wondered if he should stop her from killing him

Is the mighty Sesshomaru thinking about going to his little brother's rescue?

"Who are you?" asked Sess

I'm you well mental you think of me as your conscience

"I do not have a conscience" said Sess

You do too

"Do not"

Do too

Do not

Do too

"Whatever I grow tired of this game" said a very bored demon lord

Fine I'll leave you alone after you answer one question

"Fine" agreed Sess

Are you going to let her kill him?

"No" Sess admitted truthfully

Just then Sesshomaru realized that his Lady was staring at him and had mentally been ease dropping

"Kuso" muttered Sessho

Kagome's pov

When Inu charged Sessho I immediately kicked into protective mode and my inner demon was trying to escape. The will to protect my mate becoming to strong to handle I let the inner demon take control. I watched as I blocked Inu's sword with my own and slashed him across the stomach. He charged me and I threw a lightning ball at him smirking when it hit him right in the heart.

"Damn, that's gotta be painful Inuyasha" laughed Kagome

"Damn it Kagome, why are you acting like… like…

"Like I hate you" spat Kagome "because I do and now I will end your pathetic life right here, right now".

As I stepped on Inuyasha'a back and jerked his neck back preparing for the final strike. I picked up distress in my mate's scent so I tried to get his attention telepathically but he was to engrossed in an argument with his self to her my calls so I just listened to his conversation.

"Are you going to let her kill him?"

"No"

Did he just say no, he didn't just say no I must be dreaming but he did and now he senses me staring at him.

Normal pov

They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

"You would deny me my revenge?"

He just stared at her blankly knowing that he was being selfish in wanting her to spare Inuyasha after what he did to her but after all

"He is my brother"

When those words left his lips she placed her mask of indifference on

"As you wish" spoke Kagome "He will be spared in exchange for a promise"

He lifted his elegantly shaped eyebrow to show that he was listening

"You and the hanyou must stay away from me and my lands, If I ever see either of you again I will not hesitate to kill you" said Kagome

"Everyone else come home we have much to celebrate"

Just then Shippo (who's a teenager and really hot by the way) walked out the shadows to stand right beside his mother in a identical black and silver fight kimono with her symbol on the back. After this Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Juromaru all did the same wearing identical kimonos.

As a black cloud started to form under their feet Kikyo who had been watching the battle with intense admiration rushed forward "My Lady I humbly asked that I be allowed to accompany you to your palace so that I may speak with you".

At this Sesshomaru growled "No, she will stay with her mate"

Kagome lifted Kikyo's chin and turn her head on the right side then the left. "I see no mating mark, so she comes with me" said Kagome moving aside to let Kikyo step onto the cloud.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands" and with that they were gone leaving a very bruised and confused hanyou and I very shocked demon lord.

Did you like it please review and tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

"Goodbye Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands" and with that they were gone leaving a very bruised and confused hanyou and I very shocked demon lord.

This Time:

Sesshomaru just stood there staring at the spot where not long ago his mate stood

"You're just gonna let them go" yelled Inuyasha "just like that and she took Kikyo"

"If you haven't noticed dear brother she went with Kagome willingly" replied Sessho sarcastically

While Inuyasha was seething with anger that Kikyo took off with Kagome. Sesshomaru was doing just the opposite

Sessho's Pov

'I can't believe she left'

Inuyasha's pov

I'll kill them both just let me at em' just then he noticed his brother's mind was else where

"He looks sad" thought Inuyasha

Normal Pov

"Yo bro, there will be other girls just chill" said Inu

"But I don't want anyone else, I want my mate" replied Sessho

"Let's go" said Sesshomaru

"Go where" Inuyasha said

"You're going home and me, I need to talk to Kagome" as he was talking a dragon youkai descended from the sky

"Micheal take my brother home and tend to his wounds" said Sesshomaru as he sped off towards Kagome's castle

**Back with Kagome**

When they landed at Kagome's castle in the sky (efficiently named AKP) everyone looked at her waiting for her command

"Go and do what pleases you, except you Kikyo and tonight we'll celebrate" Kagome said smiling

And with that said everyone bowed and run in different directions. Finally she turned to Kikyo

"Come with me" said Kagome

Kikyo followed her to her office

"Sit" said Kagome " I'm a little confused as to why you're here Kikyo"

Kikyo pov

Should I tell her…?

"Well as you know I am your incarnate" said Kikyo

"No you're not" replied Kagome

_Well scratch that lie_ thought Kikyo

Kagome's pov

Kagome watched Kikyo shift uncomfortably under her gaze when a thought came to mind

_She's lying to me_ thought Kagome

"Kikyo I grow tired of this game tell me the truth or I shall end your pathetic life now" growled Kagome

Normal Pov

Kikyo could tell by her flashing eyes that she was serious

"I…I … came…" stuttered Kikyo

"Yes"

"I…came…because"

"Spit it out already Kikyo" yelled Kagome

"I came because I want you to train me and…."

"And what"

"Make me into a youkai…"

"Is that all?"

"Well…yes…no…um"

"K..I..K..Y..O, you're testing my patience" Kagome growled out

"andIdesireamate" said Kikyo really fast

Kagome eyes suddenly stop changing, no one else would have caught that but she did

"And why does this concern me" asked Kagome

Kikyo looked up at her and blushed

Kagome raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked "I see" said Kagome

"But I thought the halfbreed was your mate?" she spat

"Not hardly I wish to stand side by side with no one but you my lady" Kikyo said softly

She crossed the room to where Kikyo was sitting

"So you desire to mate with me" Kagome said

"And what if I do" asked Kikyo boldly

"Well…" but before Kagome could say anything she noticed a very pissed off demon lord on her balcony

What do you guys think about Kikyo wanting to mate with Kagome? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

_Kai talking to Kagome_

Kagome talking to Kai 

_Anybody's thoughts_

Last Time:

"So you desire to mate with me" Kagome said

"And what if I do" asked Kikyo boldly

"Well…" but before Kagome could say anything she noticed a very pissed off demon lord on her balcony

This Time:

"Lord Sesshomaru I see that you did not heed my warning" Kagome replied with a very bored look but her eyes shone with anger

She smirked realizing that Kikyo had adapted the same look upon her face

"Is there something we can do for you Lord Sesshomaru" said Kikyo with a smirk "if not could you leave us we were in the middle of"

But before she could even finish Sesshomaru was holding her in the air by her neck

"You wench" he snarled "she is already spoken for"

"By whom" Kikyo smirked "certainly not you Sesshomaru, we shall see who speaks for her after tomorrow's full moon"

With that said he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. Kikyo then walked over to Kagome

Kagome's pov

I watched the whole scene unfold with amusement knowing my face never faltered until Kikyo approached me.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, will you help me?" asked Kikyo

"With the first two yes however the last one we will discuss" I answered

"You will not be sorry my lady" said Kikyo and with that she bent down and kissed my hand and excused herself

Sesshomaru's pov

I growled low in my chest warning her to get away from my mate as I noticed her lips lingering on Kagome's hand a little longer than I liked. I watched her until she was out of my sight, then my eyes fell on Kagome.

Kagome's pov

When he set his sight on me I could feel my blood start to boil and Kai trying to get out

**Calm down Kai, I can take care of him**

_Just let me out and I'll castrate him_

_**Please calm down Kai and let me take care of him**_

_You should let me take care of him, I saw what the bastard did to you and on the battlefield no less. You should have let me loose to kill him then_

_**Kai I'll let you out to stand beside me if you promise to behave**_

_  
……_

_**Do you promise?**_

_Hai, I promise_

_**On what**_

_On the wolf's blood_

_**Okay**_

I could feel my shadow starting to pull away from me Normal pov 

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome argued with herself until she departed from her shadow as if they were two different entities.

Sesshomaru's pov

Before I could even ask her what was going on she fainted. I rushed to her only to be knocked away, so I tried again but this time there was a lot more force seeing as how I flew into the bookcase. I noticed the black thing was holding her and I watched it take shape. She was a shadow ninja that much I could tell, she wore a black skin tight cat suit that showed off her curves well. Her hair was pulled into a high horse tail that reached the top of her butt, it was pitch black with blood red and silver streaks through it. And she had brown eyes with gold flecks in them that held such an intensity that whoever she set her sight upon was promised death and right now she was staring at me.

Kai's pov

As I held my mistress in my arms I leveled a cold stare at the dog until my mistress called my name

"Kai" whispered Kagome "Put me down so that I may proceed with this meeting"

"Yes mistress" I replied never once taking my eyes off the dog

Normal pov

Kai set Kagome in her chair and watched as Kagome motioned for him to sit down

"Make this quick Lord Sesshomaru" said Kagome spitting out his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth

"Kagome…I" he said

"Lady Kagome" Kai said vehemently

"She is right Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome replied "You will address me properly"

" You just left me and I should address you properly!" yelled Sesshomaru

Just then Kai faded into the walls reappearing behind Sesshomaru with a knife to his throat

"You best learn your place dog" Kai snarled

"You best" snarled Sesshomaru as he snapped at her

She jumped back just enough to pull out her sword

"Draw your weapon" said Kai as she sped towards him. He pulled out Tokijin (is that how you spell it) just in time to parry her attack. They both flew in different directions from the contact only to race back towards each again.

"You're a good fighter" Sesshomaru said

"Can't be too good if you're still alive" replied Kai

They discarded their weapons and engaged in hand to hand combat and not one of them landed a move on the other

Kagome's pov

_She's just toying with him…They'll be at this for days_ thought Kagome

"Enough" I shouted watching the two freeze in their tracks

"Sesshomaru you will leave A Killer Paradise (her castle remember it's called AKP) and Kai I wish to sleep, come"

"Oh and Lord Sesshomaru if you ever step foot in my home again, I'll will let Kai kill you" I warned

Sesshomaru's pov

I watched them walk out and that's when I noticed Kai's tattoo, it said

4 Kagome &

Death 2 All Those

That Cross

Mom –N- Dad

"Kagome is her mother! That can't be!" at least that's what I keep telling myself

I couldn't see her father's name because her hair was covering it but I will uncover her secret and get my mate back. Just then he remember something

"I left Inuyasha alone at home, Kuso" and with that said he jumped off the balcony and flew towards home not noticing a pair of brown and gold eyes watching him

What do you guys think? Please no flames this is a Sesshomaru & Kagome story tell me if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

"Kagome is her mother! That can't be!" at least that's what I keep telling myself

I couldn't see her father's name because her hair was covering it but I will uncover her secret and get my mate back. Just then he remember something

"I left Inuyasha alone at home, Kuso" and with that said he jumped off the balcony and flew towards home not noticing a pair of brown and gold eyes watching him

This Time:

Kai watched him get on his cloud an fly away

"Kai you know that was dangerous, right?" reprimanded Kagome "what if he would have gone into rage?"

"I can take that mongrel" Kai spat "I'll never know what you saw or see in him for that matter"

"What do you mean by see?" said Kagome "I don't see anything in him if I left"

"Come on mother I can tell when you look at him" she said " you still love him, even after everything he put you through"

"Well Kai he is your father" Kagome said

"DON'T REMIND ME!" spat Kai

Kagome walked up slowly to Kai and slapped her across the face "don't you ever talk to me like that again Kai"

"Yes mistress" Kai submitted but you could see the fire burning in her eyes

"Don't call me mistress" Kagome said

"But it is your rightful title and I am below you in status" said Kai vehemently

"Kai…" but right before Kagome could say anything else there was a violent explosion in the west wing of the castle.

"Go and find the others" ordered Kagome

"Hai" and Kai sped towards the west wing of the castle

Meanwhile in the West Wing of AKP 

Kai's pov

The Lords of the East, North, and South were attacking the castle. Lord Taki (a dragon

youkai) of the northern territories was fighting Kagura and Koga. Lord Blaze (a fire youkai) of the Southern territories was fighting Sango and Miroku. Lord Nada (a ice youkai) of the eastern territories was fighting Kohaku and Juromaru. When I arrived I saw Lord Taki's mate Lady Tashi about to stab Shippo in the back.

I melted into the shadows appeared right in front of her

"On this day you die" I said right before I separated her head from her shoulders.

Lord Taki saw what I did to his mate and it sent him into rage. He sliced Koga in two and his drove his spiked tail through Kagura's chest. All the Lords saw the showdown and moved to get out of Taki's path.

He transformed into a gross green color and had red eyes with huge brown wings and spit that was acidic.

"You have no clue who my father is" I said boredly as I transformed into a pitch black inu youkai with red and silver bangs.

He charged me trying to gain enough momentum to knock me over but I jumped in the air and bit one of his wings off bringing he down on the ground with me. He crashed to the floor and I smirk when I hear all of his allies gasp as I put my giant paw on his throat.

"Do you submit" I bark

"I do" Taki roared

Before I let him up I heard my mother scream and I noticed that Lord Nada is missing

"Shippo" I barked "Find him NOW!"

As he sped off I tried to reach my mother telepathically

_mom can you hear me?_

_Mom are you there?_

_ANSWER ME!_

_**I'm here**_

_Where are you?_

_**I'm not in the castle anymore**_

_Where are you?_

_**I don't know**_

_What do you mean you don't know_

_**I mean I don't know**_

_Koga and Kagura are dead_

_**No, not Koga**_

_Me, Shippo, and Naraku are coming to get you_

_**No, I need you to do something for me**_

_Anything mother_

_**I need you to go to your father's castle**_

_Why?_

_**Because he can help you find me quicker**_

_But mom_

_**Do it for me**_

_I can find you without him_

_**Sweetheart…oh no… here he comes…hurry before it's to late**_

_mom…mom…MOM!_

Just then Shippo ran back in 

"She's gone Kai"

A sea of red clouded my eyes and I heard the demon under my paw gurgle on his own blood bringing me back down to reality. Lord Taki was still trapped under my massive paw screaming

"Stop your cowering" I barked " On this day you die" and I bite down on his pressure point and watched the blood fill the room. I transformed back to my humanoid form

"Shippo you start the clean up crews, Naraku you're on damage control" I ordered

"What about you" asked Naraku

"I have a dog to see" and with that I melted into the shadows

Shippo's pov

"Kai be careful" I said before I felt her presence leave the room

"I will on the wolf's blood" she whispered before she faded out

Naraku looks really confused, he probably thinks I'm talking to myself

"It's okay to talk, she's gone" I said

"Shippo how do you know her" he asked

"Simple she's my sister" I stated

At Sesshomaru's place "My Lord" squawked Jaken "The Lords of the South and East are here to see you" 

"Show them to my study, Jaken" said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's pov

When I walked in they stopped talking very abruptly as if they didn't want me to know. I looked at them momentarily before I looked away.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Nada?" I asked but it was Blaze who answered

"We were just attacked and a psycho pitch black inu youkai with red and silver bangs just killed the Lord and Lady of the North" he said

"And you want me to do what?" I asked

"We would like you to accompany us into battle in exactly one week" spoke Nada "We believe we have their weakness in our possession and we plan on using it"

Before I could answer them something in my gut told me not to

"I'll inform you of my decision in two days, good day gentlemen" I said

"But Sesshomaru you are a Lord and you are aware of the code" yelled Blaze

"If you wish to leave with your tongue intact I suggest you leave" I managed to growl out

"Jaken" I called

"Yes my lord" answered Jaken

"Show them out" I said in my obey me or die voice

"Right away milord" squeaked Jaken

I watched them leave

Kai's pov

I watched the whole scene play out and wondered how I still managed not to rip his head off when he called my mom our weakness. She is our strength the only reason we live but I have to be patient for I will have his head soon. Just as I was about to leave I heard him speak

"That was pretty foolish sitting in the same room your enemies were in, incredibly brave, but foolish none the less" he said

Sesshomaru's pov

I knew she was there, I could feel her but I couldn't pinpoint her exactly location in the room so I spoke to her

"That was pretty foolish sitting in the same room your enemies were in, incredibly brave, but foolish none the less" I said hoping to draw her out

"It would be foolish if I was some weak lower class demon" she said

It was as if her voice was everywhere around me so I tried again

"And you're not some weak lower class demon" I asked trying to bait her

"If I was some lower class demon that would make you a weak lower class demon seeing as how you couldn't get a hit in back at the castle" she taunted

I could see my vision starting to blur, as my inner demon wanted out to prove her wrong

Kai's pov

I knew he was trying to bait me so I decided to beat him at his own game

"If I was some lower class demon that would make you a weak lower class demon seeing as how you couldn't get a hit in back at the castle" I taunted

I could see his eyes turning red

"What's the matter Sesshy not the demon you use to be?" I taunted once more

By this time his eyes were blood red

"Enough what are you doing in my castle"

She stepped out of the shadows covered in blood, I sniffed, covered in Lord Taki's blood to be exact

"My mother sent me to retrieve your help" I said

"Didn't that bitch just threaten to kill me"

I was starting to see red

"Don't talk about my mother that way" I growled

"Why didn't she call your father?" he asked

Sesshomaru's pov

"Why didn't she call your father?" I asked

"You still don't get it do you dog" she spat

At that moment I sped across the room and pinned her to the wall

"I will not tolerate disrespect in my house" I barked "Now answer my question"

"Well my father isn't one of those people that you can depend on but for your info, she did send me to get him" she said

I knocked her head against the wall and that's when I saw it, underneath her bangs the blue crescent moon on her forehead marking her as the heir to the Western lands and as…my daughter.

What do you guys think?


End file.
